The benefits of using fibers in well treatment fluids are well known and have been demonstrated for all phases of well construction including drilling, cementing, and stimulation. Fibers may be advantageously added to drilling fluids or “muds” and cementing fluids or “cement” to reduce or prevent loss of these fluids to the underground formation during circulation. More recently, and at higher volumes, fibers have been added to stimulation fluids likewise to control fluid loss by building filter cakes, but also to prevent proppant flow-back, help transport proppant, serve as a degradable channelant, and/or divert flow to the formation area of interest. Fibers can also be a key element of diverting agents or “pills” used to temporarily redirect or divert flow during refracturing operations. Because such applications may require tens or even hundreds of tons of fiber per well, these wells are remotely located, and the time between starting and finishing a well is relatively short (a few months or even weeks), it is important that the system used to deliver the fibers be very efficient, meaning cost advantaged with minimal labor and sustainable packaging.
In the past, cut staple fibers have been prepared at a centralized location a considerable distance away from the well pad. The cut staple fibers were then packaged in bags or boxes, transported to the well, and mixed with other components of the well treatment fluid at the remote well location. Compaction of the cut staple fibers in the bags or boxes has been used to reduce shipping costs. However, when opened and used, the cut staple fibers decompress and become airborne, leading to fiber loss and worker exposure. Further, at high usage rates, such as required for some stimulation fluid applications, the number of bags or boxes that must be handled to match the desired feed rate becomes problematic. Precisely controlling the feed rate of cut fibers from bags or boxes can also be difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that can safely and efficiently provide large quantities of cut fibers at controllable rates to remote locations for use in well treatment mediums.